


Ian

by smxle_broken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smxle_broken/pseuds/smxle_broken
Summary: Un embarazo no planeado, pero eso no quiere decir que no fuera deseado.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ian

—Estás embarazada.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron en gran medida a Stephanie, nunca creyó que iba a escuchar esas palabras, pero no era la única sorprendida. Los demás vengadores estaban ahí presente cuando Bruce dijo aquellas palabras, habían estado preocupados cuando ella presento síntomas de malestar, puesto que el suero evitaba que las enfermedades le afectaran solo que no imaginaron que el suero no iba hacer nada ante un embarazo.

—¿Qué diablos?, ¿cómo eso es posible? —Exclamó Tony algo alterado mientras su vista se dirigía a Stephanie, como la de los demás.

—Steph, sabemos que es algo completamente incoherente. ¿Alguien se atrevió hacerte daño? —Natasha se dirigió a la rubia, hablándole con suavidad en caso de que alguien hubiera logrado dañarla de esa forma.

—¡No, no! —Se levantó de su asiento y negó con su cabeza, algunos de sus mechones se movieron junto a ella. Trató de calmarse para así no exaltar a los demás. —Todo fue un consentimiento mutuo… solo me encuentro sorprendida del resultado. Me habían dicho que por el suero era imposible que concibiera, dijeron que era estéril.

—Bueno, claramente, no eres tan estéril como te dijeron.

Stephanie caminó aturdida hacia su viejo departamento de Brooklyn mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre su vientre, nunca creyó que llegará a formar una familia, sobre todo por las enfermedades que le acecharon en el pasado y cuando obtuvo su nuevo cuerpo se llevó la sorpresa que había quedado estéril. Y ahora decían que estaba embarazada, su mente repaso las palabras de Bruce.

_—Algo debió haber cambiado en tu cuerpo desde el momento en que recibiste el suero hasta el día de hoy, puede ser que en realidad nunca fuiste estéril y que se hayan equivocado al darte un diagnóstico. Lo cual me lleva, ¿te trataron una vez que recibiste el suero?_

_—No… todo eso me lo había dicho el Dr. Erskine antes de recibir el suero, me dijo que podía correr el riesgo de quedar estéril o la muerte… después de su muerte no había quién supiera si había algo malo o bueno conmigo porque toda la información la tenía él._

_—No hay mucho que hacer, lo mejor sería que fueras donde un médico a que te receten las vitaminas que vas a necesitar al igual para que lleves un control con un doctor._

Sin darse cuenta había estado tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que había llegado a su hogar en poco tiempo, abrió la puerta y sonrió al sentir el aroma de aquella lasaña que su mamá cocinaba hace muchos años. Sus pasos fueron hasta la cocina, en donde estaba aquel hombre que más amaba, lo abrazo por detrás y dejó un beso en el hombro de este.

—Hey, Buck. —Susurró en voz baja, sintiéndose cálida al estar cerca de Bucky, otra vez.

—Hola, muñeca. —El castaño la giró para ahora verse envuelta entre los brazos de él, sintiendo como después un beso quedó sobre su frente. —¿Fuiste al médico?

Stephanie mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa, no había pensado en como darle la noticia a Bucky sobre su embarazo y el como iba a recibirlo. Tenía la certeza que hace unos años atrás él hubiera estado feliz porque siempre deseo una familia y sobre todo una numerosa.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿es algo malo? —Un ceño apareció entre los ojos de Bucky al verla tan callada, sin decirle el diagnostico que le habían dado. El temor del castaño es que le dijeran que tenía cáncer, después de todo Sarah Rogers había muerto por esa enfermedad.

—Dios… no sé como decirlo. —Stephanie se apartó de Bucky, dejando entre ambos una buena distancia y miraba hacia el piso antes de darle una respuesta concreta. —Cuando era más joven soñaba con darte una familia, ¿sabes?, pero sabía que no ibas a querer ponerme en riesgo así que mis fantasías sobre hijos se hicieron añicos. Con el suero tuve la ligera esperanza que pudiéramos, pero me habían informado que no podía quedar embarazada y en ese mis esperanzas volvieron a romperse por segunda vez.

—Steph… —Bucky dio un tentativo paso hacia su amada, solo para detenerse con temor a ser rechazado.

—Y creí que no iba a ser posible porque ya no estabas conmigo, no podía imaginarme estando con otra persona cuando mi corazón siempre iba a pertenecerte a ti. Cuando regresaste y te tuve de nuevo fui feliz, aún si sabía que no íbamos a tener nuestra propia familia. —Un rubor surgió en las mejillas de Stephanie mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre el vientre, todavía plano. Los ojos de Bucky siguieron el movimiento de las manos de la rubia. —No sabes la sorpresa que me lleve al que me dijeran que estaba esperando un bebé… una mujer que tenía todas las de perder y sin embargo, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño contigo. Estoy embarazada.

Bucky dio un paso hacia atrás mientras la sorpresa inundaba su cuerpo, nunca creyó que eso fuera posible. Después de todo en el pasado si llegó a imaginarse estar junto a Stephanie, pero nunca paso por su mente el tener hijos porque temía que un embarazo la matará. Y cuando obtuvo el suero su pensamiento estuvo más en la guerra que en formar una familia con su amada.

Estiró un brazo hacia ella para atraerla a su cuerpo y abrazarla con fuerza mientras dejaba un beso sobre la frente de Stephanie. —No podré decir mucho… Dios, nunca esperé que algún día me dijeras esto. Siempre temí perderte con un hijo y después olvide que fuera posible… estoy tan feliz por eso, Steph. Un hijo tuyo y mío, que va a crecer siendo el más adorado del mundo, muñeca.

—¿Algún día nos vas a decir quién es el papá de tu bebé?, mira que después de todo ya llevas ocho meses. —Mencionó Tony al verla, la rubia atino a rodar sus ojos ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Debería?

Natasha comenzó a reírse al escucharla, todos sabían que desde el momento en que Stephanie comenzó a presentar sus cambios de humor todo llegaba a irritarla y cuando sucedía eso la escuchaban dar respuestas que nunca imaginaron escuchar por parte de ella. Tony cada vez que la veía le preguntaba quién era el padre del bebé, aún si Stephanie se negaba cada vez.

—De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?, vas a traer un niño al mundo, ¿no deberías de estar descansando?

—Estoy embarazada, no inválida, gracias. Puedo manejarme muy bien, que no vaya a misiones con ustedes no quiere decir que no haya cosas por hacerse, Tony. —Stephanie frunció su ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sin apartar la mirada del castaño.

—Eh, eh. Tranquila, si tanto te molesto, me retiro. —Tony se dio la vuelta mientras hacía pucheros, haciendo que Natasha volviera a reírse. Una vez que quedaron solas giro a ver a la rubia.

—Muy bien, ¿cuándo les dirás?

—¿Decir qué?

—Ah, ah. —Mencionó Natasha mientras movía uno de sus dedos de un lado a otro. —A mí no me engañas, Rogers. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que el bebé que esperas ahí le pertenece a Barnes.

Las mejillas de Stephanie se volvieron rojas al verse descubierta. —¿Cómo te enteraste?

—¿En serio me lo preguntas?, no olvides con alguien estás hablando. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿cuándo lo dirás?

—No lo sé.

Quizás debió de haberlo dicho antes, mucho antes que su parto llegará. Sus ojos observaron como por poco se armaba una pelea en el hospital en el momento en que Bucky llegó, adolorida, los mando a callar a todos. Hace poco había dado a luz al pequeño Ian Barnes-Rogers y estaba muy agotada como para querer escucharlos solo deseaba que James llegará a su lado.

—Oh, váyanse a la mierda sino van a callarse y dejen pasar a Bucky. —Se sentó en la cama, siendo ayudada por Natasha, en vista que tenía a su hijo en brazos mientras observaba como Clint permitía el paso a Bucky, dejándole acercarse a ella.

—Lamento llegar tarde, supongo que me perdí toda la diversión, eh.

—Jódete. —Se quejó Stephanie mientras golpeaba el brazo de Bucky con una sonrisa y verificando que el bebé estuviera tranquilo sobre su pecho. —Mira, este es nuestro pequeño.

—Es hermoso, muñeca. Se parece a ti. —Bucky sonrió mientras dejaba un beso sobre la cabeza del bebé, después se acercó a la rubia para besarla. —Te amo.


End file.
